


lover boy

by Anonymous



Series: Koala's anon fics :) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, quack1ty's a duck, shes adopted, shes lovely though so, t0mmy's a racoon, their daughter isnt there at first, they cuddle, they have a child together, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: quackity and tommy get half a day to themselves before tubbo and ranboo drop off their daughter.they cuddle.(antis dni,,,if u found this u were looking fr it)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/TommyInnit
Series: Koala's anon fics :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	lover boy

Quackity groaned as his wonderful (note the sarcasm) husband elbowed him in the side for the one thousandth time. For some reason if Quackity wasn't holding Tommy in some way, shape, or form then he'd be moving all night long.

Probably either his trauma or his animialistic instincts. Either one, really.

Quackity, after looking outside and seeing the sun out, decided that he may as well get up. Not like he was gonna get any sleep anyways. After standing up and stretching out his tired limbs, Quackity looked over at his husband. Tommy didn't look like he was sleeping peacefully, but he didn't look upset either. He was somewhere in between. Quackity found that fitting. After staring at his husband for a few seconds longer, Quackity decided to head to the kitchen and make them both breakfast. It might not turn out well, but the thought was there.

Somehow the two of them had been together for four years. They had gotten together after Dream was put in prison. Of course, it had taken a while. The two's relationship wasn't the best at first, so they had to rebuild that. And then when they did start falling for each other, both felt like they couldn't tell the either, lest their unstable relationship fracture again. It somehow ended up working out. (Tubbo will tell everyone that the two had been hanging out and found a 2 month old baby, forcing them to temporarily be parents together, which is what brought them together romantically. They ended up keeping the baby, naming her Clementine.)

Quackity had already burnt two eggs by the time Tommy came downstairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning before sitting down.

"What are ya doin', bitch?"

"Trying to make us food. This pan does not like me though." Tommy blinked up at Quackity before cackling.

"That's a fuckin' pot big Q."

"Oh. Well, it's too fucking late now!"

Tommy rolled his eyes and stood up, hugging Quackity from the side as he continued his poor attempts at making eggs.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Horribly! You kept on elbowing me, Tommy!"

Tommy let go and huffed, shoving Quackity away from the stove as he took over. "Well, I slept wonderfully."

Quackity didn't bother responding, instead dramatically throwing himself into a chair nearby as Tommy made them eggs.

Tommy, because of his exile, had been forced to learn necessary survival things, like cooking, in order to survive. So, he willingly took on that responsibility while Quackity pretended like he knew what he was doing. 

Clementine also greatly preferred Tommy's cooking to Quackity's.

Eventually the two got their food and ate in relative silence, their hands sitting on the table with their pinkies interlocked. It was rare for the two of them to just be able to sit together like that, and they were willing to take advantage of that.

It had shocked people, when they first saw how if Tommy was angry or upset or just generally in hysterics, Quackity could calm him down by just hugging him, and maybe giving him a few kisses. It works vice versa, of course. Although there have been times where they were both upset and, ask anyone, they make a terrifying duo. 

Quackity washed the dishes as Tommy started taking blankets and making a nest like area on their couch. This was a rare occurrence, Tommy making nests for him and his family. Quackity loved when Tommy would, though, because his nests were always made so very carefully, part of Tommy's raccoon instincts, and they were always able to be laid in for hours. Tommy usually only made them when thoughts of his past were bothering him and he just needed to be cuddled and reassured that no one would leave him.

So, once Quackity was done washing the little amount of dishes there were, he headed out to where Tommy was already curled up, waving his hand to tell Quackity to join him. Quackity didn't hesitate to do so, getting comfortable before wrapping his arms tight around his husband and letting his wings cover both of them.

Tommy sighed softly and completely relaxed into Quackity's hold, setting his head on his chest so that he could hear Quackity's heartbeat, a constant reminder that he wasn't alone. Quackity hummed silently as he held Tommy.

Eventually, Quackity pulled away slightly so he could look at Tommy, giving him a soft smile before placing kisses all over Tommy's face. Tommy huffed and shoved his face back into Quackity's chest, said man giving a small laugh.

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Big Q."

And the two fell asleep like that, curled around one another.

Their rest only lasted an hour and a half before Tommy was being poked awake. Groggily opening his eyes, Tommy was met by a pouting Clementine, Tubbo standing behind her, hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

"Clem, was upset that you guys were cuddling without her," Tubbo explained with a smile, "Sorry, Tommy, but I can't stay for long, Techno's coming over to visit Michael and Ranboo today. Talk to you later, big guy!" Tommy mumbled out an agreement as he opened his arms for Clementine to climb into, having turned around to see who was poking him earlier. 

After Clementine was wrapped up in Tommy's arms and Quackity's wings, Tommy spoke in a whisper, "How was Uncle Tubbo and Uncle Ranboo's?" She giggled, "It was fun! Me and Michael got to play in the entire upstairs of the house and then we got to eat a lot of cake!" Tommy playfully rolled his eyes.

"Well, me and your Papa are really tired, so do you wanna take a nap with us?"

Clementine nodded quickly.

(Hours later, Philza would come to check on his son, his son-in-law, and his granddaughter, only to find them all wrapped up together in a nest. A lot of people on the server had cute pictures of the small family after that.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoyed, i wrote this at 5am


End file.
